


The Gift of Life

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a familiar ritual. Too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 104: blood.

Dobey leaned back and closed his eyes.

An all too familiar ritual, one he started years ago, the first time one of his men got shot.

A token gesture perhaps, a futile attempt to make him feel better about sending good cops into harm's way. That was the job, of course—his and theirs. That didn't make it easy, but they all did what they had to do.

And when things went bad, Dobey had to do this, token or no.

"All done." The lab tech removed the tubing. "Thanks for donating, Captain."

Atonement in blood, the gift of life.


End file.
